My Classroom
by Dianzu
Summary: [ oneshot ] Rasis—satu kata yang menggambarkan suasana kelas Eren Jaeger.


_Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah. Kita masuk kelas ini bersama-sama, keluar kelas ini pun juga harus bersama-sama. Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah kelas atau apalah itu. Aku ingin kita membagi kenangan kita untuk tiga tahun ini. Aku menyayangi kalian semua._

.

.

 **MY CLASSROOM**

 **Main cast:**

 **Eren J., Armin A., Mikasa A., Jean K., Sasha B., Connie S., Reiner B., Bertholdt H., Annie L., Marco B., Historia R., Ymir.,** **Carla J., Erwin S., Levi A.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **SNK chara (c) Hajime Isayama.**

 **But s** **tory is mine.**

 **Warn! OOC, TYPO,** **friendship, shounen-ai.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

"Aku benci masuk kelas ini, anak-anaknya terlalu rasis." Eren, pemuda bermata hijau zambrud mendengus kesal di meja kantin. Tangan kanannya memainkan sumpit untuk memakan ramen.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Eren?" Armin mulai bertanya pada pemuda yang masih kesal di hadapannya.

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Di kelas kita mereka bermain secara kelompok! Ah, aku sungguh tidak menyukainya." bocah _brunette_ itu mulai menyeruput minuman yang ia pesan dengan perasaan kesal.

"Ya, aku juga merasa mereka selalu bermain dengan kelompok masing-masing. Seperti Jean dengan Sasha dan Connie, lalu Historia yang selalu bersama Ymir, Reiner yang selalu bersama Bertholdt dan Marco, dan Annie yang selalu sendiri." bocah pirang kini mulai merenung sambil menatap ramen nya yang mulai mengembang.

"Kalian tidak perlu mencemaskan mereka, suatu saat jika kita semua sudah lulus atau dipisah, pasti kita akan merindukan mereka." wanita berambut hitam sebahu —Mikasa— mulai menceramahi dua anak kesayangannya.

Eren hanya bisa diam. Mata hijaunya menatap sendu ramen yang ada dihadapannya, tak berniat untuk memasukkannya kedalam perut.

.

.

.

.

"Kabar buruk semua!" Marco, ketua kelas 10-2 berteriak didepan pintu kelas. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi, pelipis mulai mengeluarkan keringat. Nafas mulai memburu.

"Marco, ada apa?" Reiner, selaku wakil ketua kelas bertanya pada sang ketua sekaligus sahabat karibnya.

"Kelas kita akan diacak!"

1

2

3

4

5

"APAAAAAA?!"

.

.

.

.

Eren merenung di kamarnya, ditariknya selimut bergambar titan sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya terlihat kosong, seperti hatinya saat ini.

 _Kelas kita akan diacak._

Bocah _brunette_ itu menutup kedua telinganya. Tidak ingin mengingat ucapan Marco yang membuatnya galau terus-menerus.

"Aku tidak ingin kelas dipisah," Eren bergumam kecil. Jujur, Eren memang membenci sikap teman-temannya yang kelewat rasis —menurutnya—. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan mereka.

Tolong tampar wajah Eren sekarang.

 _TOK TOK_

Eren menatap malas pintu kamar yang diketuk, berjalan dengan langkah gontai. "Ada apa ibu?"

Carla, ibu Eren yang membawakan segelas susu vanila favorit Eren pun heran melihat wajah kusut sang anak, "Kau kenapa, Eren?"

Enggan menjawab, pemuda bermata hijau itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap jari-jari kakinya.

"Kalau ada masalah, coba ceritakan saja kepada ibu." Carla tersenyum. Wanita yang berstatus ibu kandung Eren Jaeger masuk kedalam kamar anak laki-lakinya, menaruh segelas susu di meja belajar. Lalu duduk di tepian kasur Eren.

Eren mengikuti langkah sang ibu duduk di pinggiran kasur, manik matanya masih memperlihatkan kesenduan yang mendalam.

"Eren.."

"Ibu, sewaktu ibu sekolah dulu, kelasnya dipisah atau tidak?" manik mata Eren masih menatap lantai kamar. Tak berniat menatap wajah sang ibu.

"Ehmm, pernah." Carla menjawab pertanyaan sang anak.

"Apa rasanya dipisahkan dengan teman sekelas?" Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berharap tangisannya tidak pecah didepan sang ibu.

"Tentu saja sedih, apalagi kita sudah melewati 1 tahun bersama-sama."

Hati pria _brunette_ itu mulai memanas mendengar ucapan sang ibu.

 _'Mungkin, ucapan Mikasa memang benar.'_

"Eren, apa kelasmu akan diacak lagi?"

Eren menatap wajah lembut ibunda. Merasa sang ibu bisa menebak pikirannya, Eren kembali menunduk lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sekarang Carla tahu apa penyebab anaknya uring-uringan hari ini. Tangan lentiknya mengusap lembut surai _brunette_ Eren.

"Dipisah dari teman sekelas memang tidak menyenangkan, ibu juga merasakannya dulu."

Eren masih menunduk.

"Tapi, itu menandakan bahwa kita menyayangi teman kita. Tidak peduli bagaimana sifatnya, kalau dipisah kau pasti akan merindukannya."

Air mata Eren mengalir deras di pipi. Pria _brunette_ itu menangis sekencang-kencangnya di pelukan sang ibu. Carla hanya bisa menenangkan buah hatinya sambil mengusap punggung Eren lembut.

Eren sekarang tahu, apa arti teman sesungguhnya. Apa arti kebenciannya selama ini terhadap teman sekelasnya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, kelas 10-2 dilanda oleh kesunyian. Tidak ada suara Connie dan Jean yang bertengkar, tidak ada suara Ymir yang marah bila Historia disentuh orang lain, tidak ada suara dengkuran keras dari Bertholdt, tidak ada lagi suara marah Eren yang keju burgernya selalu dicuri Sasha.

Semua hening, diam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana pengumuman naik kelas. Tapi, sepertinya kelas 10-2 tak berniat untuk mendengar pengumuman itu —lebih tepatnya pengumuman pembagian kelas baru.

"A-anu, apa kalian melihat futon ku?"

Armin Arlert, memecahkan keheningan yang sedang menyerang kelas 10-2.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihat futon milikmu, Armin." Marco menjawab pertanyaan Armin.

"Ah, terima ka— HACCHUUUU."

Semua murid mulai menatap Armin. Hidung pria berambut pirang itu mulai mengeluarkan sebuah lendir berwarna hijau ke kuning-kuningan.

"Armin, kau tidak apa? Ah apa kalian ada yang melihat futon Armin?" Eren melepas jaket baseball nya, memakaikannya pada tubuh Armin.

"Hmm, futon berwarna pink bukan?" Historia mulai bertanya pada Eren. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Eren berbicara pada gadis manis bermarga Reiss ini.

"Eum, ya." Armin menjawab sambil mengusap-usap hidung berlendirnya.

"Tadi kalau tidak salah aku lihat kakak kelas kita juga membawa futon berwarna pink."

"Siapa?" Eren memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Levi _senpai_." jawab Historia.

 _BLUSH_

Wajah Eren memerah saat gadis berambut pirang manis itu menyebutkan nama 'Levi _senpai'_

"O-oh." Eren memalingkan wajahnya, berharap tidak ada satupun yang menyadari perubahan warna wajahnya.

"Eh, kenapa wajahmu memerah Eren?" gadis pencuri burger keju —Sasha— yang menyadari perubahan warna pada wajah Eren mulai penasaran.

"A-ah ti-tidak apa-apa." Eren salah tingkah, tangannya menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal. Bibir mulai mengeluarkan siulan berharap bisa mengalihkan topik pembicaraan si gadis pencuri makanan.

"Jangan bilang jika kau menyukai Levi _senpai_." Annie, wanita yang selalu menyendiri dengan membaca novel-novelnya mulai membuka suara.

Baru kali ini satu kelas mendengar suara seorang Annie Leonhart. Bahkan, seorang Bertholdt sampai terpesona dengan suara Annie.

"Te-tentu saja iya! Eh maksudku tidak!" wajah Eren sudah merah padam. Ditambah tingkahnya yang salah tingkah memperkuat dugaan jika memang benar seorang Jaeger menyukai _senpai_ mereka yang terkenal dingin.

"Pfft, Ahahahaha~"

Suara tawa lolos dari bibir Jean dan Connie. Bocah titisan kuda itu mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama teman plontosnya.

"Akui saja jika kau memang menyukai Levi _senpai_." Jean menyeka air matanya yang keluar dari sudut mata.

"Atau kau mau ku kenalkan dengannya? Kebetulan aku berteman dekat dengan Farlan _senpai_." Connie mulai berani menggoda bocah _brunette_ yang sedang mati-matian menahan malu.

"JA-JANGAN! KU CEKIK KAU SAMPAI MEMBERITAHUKANNYA PADA FARLAN _SENPAI_!" Eren berteriak, melangkah maju mendekat kearah si plontos.

Dengan santai Connie kembali tertawa bersama Jean. Bahkan, satu kelas mulai tertawa melihat ekspresi malu Eren.

Eren sadar, kini kelasnya mulai tertawa bersama. Menertawakan kebodohannya, menertawakan moment-moment yang mereka anggap lucu.

"Eren, tak ku sangka kau ini lucu sekali." Ymir tertawa sambil memukul-mukul meja. Air mata terlihat disudut mata bocah tomboy itu.

Sasha yang sedang memakan kentangnya pun sampai tersedak menertawai Eren.

"Eren, bukankah sebenarnya kelas ini menyenangkan?" Mikasa tersenyum sambil menatap Eren.

"Ya, kelas ini sangat menyenangkan." Eren merutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia baru menyadari kalau teman sekelasnya sangatlah menyenangkan.

Suara tawa dan candaan mulai terdengar dari kelas 10-2. Semua murid asik bercanda bersama, menikmati moment-moment terakhir mereka di kelas ini.

 _CLEK_

Pintu kelas terbuka, menampakkan sosok guru tampan dengan tubuh tegap masuk kedalam kelas. Berdiri di seluruh hadapan murid kelas 10-2 dengan gagah. Bahkan, seorang Armin Arlert yang sedang mengeluarkan cairan berwarna hijau kekuningan dari hidungnya kini berubah menjadi warna merah pekat.

"Selamat siang, semua. Saya Erwin Smith selaku wali kelas kalian akan membimbing kalian sampai kelas 12. Jadi, dimohon kerja samanya."

Wajah seluruh murid menatap bingung wali kelas mereka, " _Sir_ Erwin. Apa kelas kita tidak diubah?" Connie bertanya pada guru mereka.

"Tidak Springer, kelas tidak jadi dirubah." ucap Erwin dengan senyuman menawannya.

 _DEG_

"SERIUS _SIR_?" tanpa sadar, pria bermata hijau zambrud itu mulai berteriak pada sang guru.

"Tentu,"

1

2

3

4

5

"HOREEEEEE! HIDUP _SIR_ ERWIN!"

Satu kelas berteriak ricuh menyebutkan nama Erwin, pria bertubuh tegap itu hanya bisa tertawa melihat keceriaan anak muridnya.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, plontos! Kembalikan burger kejuku!"

"Tidak, heuheu." Connie dengan sengaja memakan burger keju milik Eren. Membuat pria berdarah Jerman itu naik pitam.

"ARRGHHHHHH TERKUTUKLAH KAU KEPALA BOTAK BESERTA KOLEKSI VIDEO _BOKEP_ 100 GB MU!"

"Sssstt, _bangsat_ kau Eren. Kalau ketahuan guru BK bisa mati aku!" si plontos menutup mulut Eren dengan sebuah hotdog.

"Mhmmmmp—"

"Telan saja, Jaeger. Hotdog itu lezat." Jean mulai memakan kentang gorengnya.

Setelah pengumuman kenaikan kelas, para gadis memilih berbincang-bincang di dalam kelas. Mereka bercerita dengan seksama, tidak lagi sendiri-sendiri.

Sedangkan anak laki-laki lebih memilih pergi ke kantin dan memesan beberapa makanan. Ya, mereka semua sudah sangat akrab sekarang. Eren bersyukur masuk kedalam kelas ini.

"Armin," suara _bariton_ meredakan keributan yang diciptakan Eren dan Connie.

"Levi _senpai?"_ Armin yang merasa dipanggil pun menyahut panggilan sang kakak kelas.

 _UHUK_

Semua anak laki-laki mulai menatap Eren dengan wajah seringai. Bocah _brunette_ yang mengerti maksud dari tatapan mengerikan itu hanya bisa meneguk ludah.

"Ini futon mu, sudah kujahit." Levi memberikan futon berwarna pink kepada Armin. Armin menerima dengan senang hati.

"Ah, terima kasih _senpai—_ "

" _Senpai,_ dapat salam dari Eren." Jean mulai mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang dapat membuat Eren malu berat.

 _'Terkutuklah kau wajah kuda.'_

Levi hanya menatap datar wajah Jean, mata keabuannya beralih untuk menatap wajah Eren.

 _BLUSH_

Wajah Eren merah merona ditatap oleh _senpai_ kesayangannya. Teman-teman yang lain hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat ekspresi menggelikan Eren.

"Jean, titipkan salamku juga pada bocah bernama Eren." Levi menepuk pundak Jean lalu pergi meninggalkan kantin.

EHH?!

"CIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

Dan, kantin pun berakhir ricuh oleh teriakan dan godaan yang dilontarkan siswa kelas 10-2.

Eren berharap, selama tiga tahun kedepan mereka akan selalu dekat seperti saat ini. Membuat kenangan indah yang dapat dikenang saat hari tua nanti.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N :**

 **Halo semua~ sebenernya ff ini adalah pelampiasan saya karena tidak rela kalau kelas dirombak lagi T.T tapi semoga aja sih gak jadi di rombak, saya galau seharian gara-gara itu, dan berakhir menulis ff gaje ini :'v wkwk. Maapkan atas ketidak jelasan alur ff ini T.T /bow/**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
